


Why Was Loving Her Such a Hard Thing

by Gracedcheshirecatofgold



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, Complicated Relationship!, F/M, Heartbreaking, Hinted that Gray has depression, Loneliness, Sadness, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 09:30:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11552364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gracedcheshirecatofgold/pseuds/Gracedcheshirecatofgold
Summary: Juvia can't put up with the pain he causes her in silence anymore, and Gray never knows the right thing to say.





	Why Was Loving Her Such a Hard Thing

As soon as Juvia Lockser noticed Gray at the guild, she was sprinting towards him at an alarming rate. He didn't even have the chance to move before she practically screamed, “Hello Gray Sama!” Her voice was full of unrivaled joyousness and pure admiration for her ‘lover’.

“Ugh uh no” His brain groaned in irritation. Gray had no means of escape, and no special trick he could pull. All the ice mage could do was give her the best annoyed look he possible could and hope she left.

… She didn't leave.

“Juvia has a question,” the rain woman spoke, her voice almost seeming to fail for a moment before she managed to catch herself.

Gray paid it no mind. In his eyes, Juvia never made sense. That wasn't something he could help. (Or would help. He supposed he simply didn't care.) “Ugh. What is it?”

“Why does Gray Sama hate Juvia?” Her sentence might have been simple, yet it was heartbreaking.

Her eyes watered, but she refused to let her tears fall. She didn't have a clue as to what else she could say to him. She felt like a lesser than dirt presence, and she had no more patience for it. She was done pretending that it wasn't as hurtful as she really felt. She was done trying, over and over, when she would always be in a loosing battle. There was so much pain given to her by the one she loved most. She would suffer in silence no longer.

Surprise was evident on his face, as he attempted to word it correctly. “Oh, I don't hate you. I just dislike you in very bad way.”

It wasn't what he meant to say, but he couldn't stop himself. Admitting and accepting his own feelings was something he deemed impossible.

The blue-haired girl continued, almost pretending he hadn't just cut her deeper. “Juvia has tried everything to make Gray Sama feel happy. He always seems so alone, so Juvia thought she would try to cheer him up. But he doesn't like Juvia.” It was then that she could no longer keep the sobs at bay.

So she did the only thing she could think: she ran.

She didn't know where she was going, but that didn't matter. All she cared was that she was away, in a place without her Gray. Her Gray…

“Crap! No Juvia! I didn't mean it like that!” Yelled Gray, debating whether it would be better to chase after her, or let her leave alone. He went with the second option, his eyes glancing around for a distraction. What he found instead was Natsu and Lucy, the couple bickering like normal. It was some insignificant thing, and they were still helplessly in love. Because at the end of the day, their relationship was strong. They didn't have his problems.

Why was it such a hard thing for him to say how much Juvia meant to him? Why was he so terrible to her? Why couldn't he say the right thing for once? Why couldn't they be more like Natsu and Lucy? Why is everything so complicated around him?

_“Why was loving her such a hard thing?” ****_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this far! ^.^ Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> So originally, this was a little snippet of a role play my friend Mia (I've mentioned her a couple of times in other stories, so go check those out) and I did. Then I typed all this extra stuff up around it.
> 
> ~gracedcheshirecatofgold


End file.
